


Strategist

by Soulmate_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: March 2018, Sam Winchester Creations Challenge 2018, Sam's Speech 12x22, Strategist, tag 12x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_Writer/pseuds/Soulmate_Writer
Summary: Sam Creations Challenge: March 2018Role: StrategistRating: Teen | Wordcount: 777Tags: #samcc, Sam WinchesterSummary: Sam has always been a strategist





	Strategist

##  **strat·e·gist**

**stradəjəst/  
** _noun  
_ a person skilled in planning action or policy, especially in war or politics.

* * *

 

For Sam, finding pieces of a puzzle and fitting them together was easy. Bobby had been giving him puzzles since he was a tiny kid, bored out of his mind waiting for his absent father and hero of a big brother to return.

Bobby would sit Sam down and talk to him, setting up 100 piece puzzles that quickly became 400 pieces to 500 to 1000 pieces and so on. Sam could spend hours figuring out where the pieces go to find the whole picture.

He learned that through life, puzzles were everywhere. Hell, Sam’s own messed up world was a puzzle. His family was a puzzle that Sam was still trying to find where his piece belonged. Because he wasn’t a hunter, he realized when he was 11 and watched Dean get slashed by a werewolf.

That wasn’t what his piece was.

He wasn’t a normal kid either. No matter how many times Sam shoved his piece or glued the edges, he couldn’t fit in with normal kids and that made it harder for him to fit with his original family pieces. His became rough-edged and frayed but he didn’t give up.

Sam was intuitive, so he tried finding another way. He tried finding another possibility to the endless cycle and got an extra piece in Stanford’s College acceptance letter when he was 17.

Unfortunately, all that did was jumble up the tentatively put together puzzle that had been on the verge of separating for a long time. Dean, who admittedly wasn’t very good at puzzles, was left picking up the pieces and trying to find the whole picture.

When Sam met Jessica, he realized there was a way for him to live with half of the pieces of his life. It wasn’t ideal but he managed to find a way to make it work. In the end, Sam realized he should’ve taken more risks and played the game like chess. He wasn’t a child anymore and puzzles were no longer his concern.

Sam learned from that mistake and all the others later on in life. Every time he failed, Sam became a better player, a better planner. Sometimes, he still made the same mistakes. Sometimes, when he tried doing the right thing, it turned out he made things worse. People died because of his decisions but at the same time, people  _lived._  Sam grew, he realized. He grew into a person who wasn’t just desperate to save people, he was desperate to survive.

He learned to take action and motivate others to help him do the right thing.

_“I called you here because people, our people, are being slaughtered and we’re next. The British Men of Letters, they came here because they thought they could do our job better than we could. And they helped us, with their flashy gear and their tech. Most of you had a good sense to turn them down...I didn’t. They said they wanted the same thing we wanted, you know? A world free of monsters. That’s not what they really wanted. They want control, they want to live in a world where they can sit in some office and decide who gets to live and who gets to die. And they’ve killed people, they’ve killed innocent people just because they got in the way. They think the ends justify the means but we know better. We know hunting isn’t just about killing. It’s about doing what’s right, even when it’s hard.”_

Sam stared at every single face in the room, a plan forming in his head. A plan he’s hoping will save more lives than lose them.

_“So we go by our gut, right? We play by our own rules and that scares them. That’s why they want us dead because we’re the one thing they can’t control...I want you to follow me, take the fight to them. To hit them before they hit us. We go in fast and hard, we fight and we beat them down until they give up or until they are dead. But they are well-trained and well-armed. Some of us might not make it back...But we will win, we will take down the bad guys because that’s what we do. They’re scared of us, yeah. Good. They should be.”_

Sam had always been a strategist. But he was more now. He was a leader too.


End file.
